Perfected cutting device for a device for dispensing and simultaneous cutting of material rolled up in webs.
The object of the invention relates to the technical sector of means for dispensing lengths of material rolled up on reels. More particularly, but not exclusively, the invention relates to dispensers of paper, cotton wool and similar wiping materials.